Tie-down devices for securing cargo on vehicles such as railway cars, trailers or truck flatbeds or decks are well known. Typically the devices include a winch or a ratchet which receives a tie-down element such as a cable, chain, rope, strap or the like. The tie-down element is secured to one side of the vehicle bed, draped over the cargo, and attached to the other side of the bed. Once the cargo is secured beneath the tie-down element, the winch or ratchet is actuated to tension the tie-down element over the cargo, securing the same in place.
Since the dimensions of various cargoes can vary considerably, the length of the tie-down element necessary to secure the cargo also varies. As the tie-down element is tensioned by the winch or ratchet, excess strap that is not under tension results. This excess must be secured in some fashion to prevent it from freely flapping as the vehicle travels, as this can cause damage to the cargo, the vehicle, the strap or the tie-down element itself.
Moreover, the tensioning mechanism typically includes a locking mechanism that can freeze upon exposure to freezing rain or snow. The tie-down element also can freeze. In addition, the locking mechanism tends to roll on its side or top due to the cargo shifting during transit or during tightening of the tie-down element. Any movement of the locking mechanism can scratch or damage the cargo.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for securing excess tie-down members in a convenient and easy fashion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that protects the cargo from being scratched or damaged by the locking mechanism.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device that protects the locking mechanism and tie-down element from deleterious environmental conditions, thereby preventing the locking mechanism and tie-down element from freezing or other damage that would occur were it exposed to severe environmental conditions such as snow or freezing rain.